Face to face with my enemy
by wizzyyoyo15
Summary: It's back, lol. I decided to extend the story instead of doing an alternate ending, :).
1. Default Chapter

**  
  
  
  
"I hate the Turners! I hate the Turners!" This echoed in Phoebe's head all morning, as she was getting ready for school. She was brought up to hate the Turner family, they were selfish, stuck-up, and mean. Phoebe's family had been mortal enemies with them for as long as she could remember and now she was going to spend her senior year of high school at Twin Oaks, owned and run by the Turners.   
  
"Phoebe, hurry up!" She heard her older sister Piper scream from the kitchen. Phoebe quickly tied her hair up and looked in the mirror. She ignored her sister and kept starring into the mirror. " Phoebe Halliwell, you'll never fit." She said this to herself and then walked downstairs.  
  
"What in the heck was taking you so long?" " None of your business Piper," " Fine just go to the car." Phoebe felt terrible, her day had gone down the drain in the first hour and a half.   
  
Phoebe got into the car and waited for Piper. When Piper got there, their Mom came walking down the sagging, wooden porch steps. They had no money to spare. The Turner's lawyers had almost wiped them out. Things had been so hard after Mrs. Turner had "accidentally " killed her dad. Her mom, Patty Halliwell walked up to the car and kissed them goodbye. She told Phoebe that everything would be okay and that it didn't matter who the high school was run by. Phoebe pretended to be okay, but she was feeling the excact oposite.   
  
Prue pulled out of the drive way and headed towards Twin Oaks. The Turners lived right next door so Phoebe saw their house everyday. But this time it was different. She felt so much hate and saddness inside of her that she almost cried, but didn't. As they passed the Turner's house she saw a great house. A perfect stone stoop infront of a perfect door, that was connected to a perfect house. Then she looked back at her house, gloomy and old looking. She knew that the Turner's had just finished remodeling probably using her family's money the lawyers took away. Phoebe felt more hatred than saddness at this point so decided to talk to her younger sister in the backseat, Paige she was 13.   
  
" So Paige, what's up?" " Nothing. Why would you care anyway? All you ever do is indulge in yourself." " Fine Paige don't talk!" This made Phoebe feel even worse. Not only was she a seventeen year old freak going to her enemies high school but now her little sister hated her.   
  
Prue pulled into a parking space and Phoebe jumped out of the car. She said goodbye and started walking onto the campus.  
  
Pheobe pulled a map and schedule out. She tried to locate all of her classes, she only had four because she already had enough credits. Phoebe couldn't find any of her classes, there were way too many buildings. She looked around and saw tons of confident kids walking around, she knew this school was going to be preppy, but not one of the kids spoke to her, not one. " They probably all know who I am and they all hate me!" She recited to herself. Now to make things worse the bell rang and she still didn't know were she was going.  
  
She was about to run, run back home, away from her problems when someone behind her asked if she was lost. Phoebe turned and saw a handsome boy about her age, with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as they looked at each other. Then the moment was ruined when he asked if she was lost again. She said yes and asked why.  
" Beacause my parents run this place and I know my way around." He said smiling. Phoebe's heart sank to her stomach and her eyes started burning. He was a Turner!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	2. chp.2

**Part 2  
  
Phoebe stared at him with cold eyes, he just stared back confused. " Uh, do I know you?" " No you don't, you don't know me! And I don't need anyone's help, I'm not lost!" Phoebe said this and stormed away in the right direction by luck. Cole looked at the ground and saw a name tag, he knew it was hers because she some on the books she was carrying. He picked it up and read it: PHOEBE HALLIWELL. Cole traced her last name with his finger and knew who she was. He turned around and walked in the same direction as Phoebe.  
  
  
Phoebe entered the classroom, she was late. The teacher turned away from the board and stared at Phoebe. " Well, well, well. Do you know how to tell time Miss Halliwell, or should I ask Mr. Turner to send back to kindergarten?"  
" No, I know how to tell time." " Really! I wouldn't, you're almost twenty minutes late!" " I, I..." "Just sit down!" Phoebe sit down and her face turned pink, she could hear people laughing. She looked at the teacher's desk and read the name card, " Mrs. Harper."   
  
Phoebe was working on some problems when Cole walked into the classroom. " I'm sorry Mrs. Harper, I had...." " No need to apologize, just take a seat." Phoebe was furious, how could she let him slide! Then she remembered who he was, and this just made her more mad.   
  
Cole looked around the classroom until he spotted Phoebe. He walked over and took the seat next to her's, it was the only one left. Cole sit down and smiled at Phoebe, " Hi!" Phoebe just stared at him in awe. " What are you doing?" " I'm sitting down. What does it look like?" She didn't answer, just stared. " Is something wrong?" " Uh no, no." " Am I making you uncomfortable?" Phoebe wanted to say yes but couldn't. " Miss Halliwell, is there something you would like the whole class to know!?" " No Mrs. Harper." " Then I suggest that you shut up!" Phoebe's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't cry. She had never been yelled to like that before. Cole looked over at her face and thought that he felt sad for a second but snapped out of it.   
  
Phoebe was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria until this brown-haired girl with blur eyes sat down next to her. " Hi, I'm Alexis! You don't have to tell me who you are, I already know. You're Phoebe Halliwell, I'm in all your classes isn't that weird? Why do all the teachers hate you, is there something wrong with you or something?" Phoebe just stared at her, trying to comprehend something. " Uh, wow you talk fast." " I know, it's one of my flaws. Do you mind if I sit here?" " No, go ahead." Phoebe moved over and started to warm up to Alexis. Her Mom said for her to try and fit in, make friends. " Soooooo Phoebe do you know anyone here?" " No, not really." " I do. I know lots of people! My aunt and uncle run this place! I hate them though, they're sooooo mean, I'm just glad I don't have the same last name! Phoebe looked at Alexis but she wasn't mad. She felt happy and started laughing. Alexis looked at her with a confused and weird face, " What's so funny?" " Nothing, it's just..." Alexis started laughing too. She looked around and spotted Cole. " Hey, Cole come sit over here!" Phoebe stopped laughing and looked at Alexis again. " What are you doing?!" " Nothing, he's my cousin." Cole walked over and sat down next to Phoebe. " Uh, I gotta go." Phoebe stood up and run out of the cafeteria.  
  
It was 12:30 and Phoebe was walking to a bench to wait for Piper. She kept walking until Cole showed up. He walked beside her and tried to figure out what he was going to say. " Why are you ignoring me? Am I some kind of parasite?" Phoebe looked at him in the same stare as that morning. " Ugh, why are you looking at me that way!?" Piper pulled up and Phoebe walked up to the door. " Answer me!" " Why don't you ask your parents Cole!" Phoebe turned around and plopped in the car.   
  
  
**


	3. chp.3

**Part 3  
  
Piper pulled into their drive and Phoebe jumped right out. She ran over to the fields of tomatoes that her family owned. Her mother handled the accounting and shipping, while a new guy, Rick Hardly, was the forman. Phoebe's mom had to handle the accounting and shipping ever since the father died, no wait, was murdered. Rick was really rich and he was a friend of her dad's, so he offered to help. Phoebe went into a small building, the office, and went looking for her mom. She walked into the big office and saw Rick sitting there. "I've been waiting for you. Your mother went down to Albany, it's another court day." Phoebe's heart sank, even further than before. She said bye to Rick and went running through the fields to the edge, where the coast was visible. She looked for her rock, the one where she would always go as a child. It would become anything she wanted it, a castle, a space ship, a tree fort, but now she just wanted to cry. Phoebe threw herself on the ground and started to cry. She wasn't sure why, maybe that her mom was in court getting beat up by those lawyers, or that her only friend at Twin Oaks was related to _them_, or maybe it was _them_ and Cole, she just wasn't sure.   
  
Phoebe cried for about two minutes, then stopped. She asked herself what in the hell she was doing. She sat up and closed her eyes, put her face to the wind and calmed down. When she opened her eyes she felt so peaceful, looking over the ocean. " This is Halliwell land. And it will always be like that." Then she turned her head towards the Turner land, all full of stores,homes, schools, malls. The hatred for that family had started to build up again. About 9 generations hatred building up. She remembered the story her father _used_ to tell:  
In about 1815, there were five Turner sisters. They all hated each other, so much that they never talked until 1819 when news and rumors spread around. Heather Turner-Halliwell was going to have a baby and so was her sister Katherine Turner, but Katherine wasn't married. Katherine was so furious that the town was talking about her in such a bad way that she came up with an evil plan. Fiona Turner sided with Heather along with Diana Turner. That left Katherine with her sister Natalie. Since they both hated Heather so much, they figured the plan together. On April 25, 1819 Heather Turner-Halliwell was murdered along with her husband, unborn child, and her daughter Penolope.   
The news shook the town, but Katherine and Diana were well on the way already. When the four sisters met again at their father's funeral, the mayor spilt the land between the four sisters.  
  
Phoebe hated this story, but liked the idea that the Halliwell's had more land than the Turner's . And that it stuck like a stick in their throat that her family was using it to harvest tomatoes.   
  
It was already 6:00 pm so Phoebe got up and ran to the house. She stopped to get the mail on the way. She ran up to her room and started to open it.  
  
They were mostly letters from her aunts in San Francisco. But there was an oddly shaped envolope. She took no time in opening it. Phoebe just stared at the invitation.   
  
Come to the Halloween party!  
  
When: Friday October 30th  
Where: The Turner's, 8746 S. Fairfield  
Time: 5:00 pm - 11:30 pm  
  
You don't need to wear a costume!  
  
She sat the paralyzed. She knew it was a mistake untill she read th outside back cover.  
  
Hey Phoebe! Alexis told me to invite you.  
Hope you can make it!  
  
-Cole**


	4. chp.4

Subj:**part 4**  
Date:11/2/01 4:58:01 PM Central Standard Time  
From:Twinklinstarz15  
To:angel_gal1999@yahoo.com  
  
**  
  
"Phoebe kept starring at the card. "What the hell was he thinking? There's no way on earth that I or my mom would ever let me go." She kept thinking that over and over. " Phoebe it's your turn to set the table!" Paige shouted from the kitchen. Phoebe shoved the card in her back pocket and flew down the stairs.  
  
"Anyway, today Professor Grippling said that I might be able to get some help with chemistry so I can pass the exam!" "Wow Piper, that's wonderful" Patty said this to Piper really thinking about Phoebe. All during dinner Phoebe just stared up into space with a blank expression that revealed nothing. " Mom are you even listening?" " Uh, yes Piper. Please continue." "I don't want to. Mark said that he was taking me to the movies tonight and I want to be ready." "Okay Piper, just wash the dishes." Phoebe stood up from her seat and went upstairs to think.  
  
"Well the time is 7:35 and the weather, nice sunny and a high of 64, perfect fall weather, here on WKYL The Beat." Phoebe shot up from her bed. " Oh no, no, no, no! It can't be!" She raced around her room and then flew down the stairs.   
  
There was no one home, they all left, left her there. She grabbed a banana and walked out to the bus stop, but with her luck it left right before she got there. " Ugh, now they're gonna kill me." She thought. The teachers would kill her. She walked over to the bench and plopped down, with tears in her eyes. It was only the second day of school, more like hell, and her senior year was ruined.   
  
Cole pulled out of the drive way, thinking if she had gotten the invite. He sort of wanted her to go, but didn't. The party was at his house and his mom and dad would totally freak if they had found out that she was there. He turned on the radio and started towards the school. No one cared if he was late, they were too afraid that he would tell his parents and they would fire them. No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop thinking if she had gotten the letter until he came across he sitting on the bench half crying. It broke his heart in a way, but he wasn't sure what to do. Should he ask her if she needed a ride but did he did she would probably scream her brains out, what if he did maybe she wouldn't be so mean anymore?   
  
He pulled up to her and got out of the car. " Hey, need a ride?" Phoebe just starred at him, but this time in a nice way this time. " Yeah." Cole beckoned her over to the car and she got in.   
  
"So, you can get to school twenty minutes late and no one will care?" "Yeah, it's cool." Cole parked the car and got out with Phoebe. They were only ten minutes late and it was a Study period, so no one would yell at them, more like not yell at Phoebe.   
  
They walked into the Study Hall and Alexis looked up, smiling. "Hi! Hi! Over here!" Alexis pointed to her table. There were a lot of people sitting there and they looked up too. Most of them had surprised faces and just starred at Phoebe. One of the girls walked over to them, starred at Phoebe, disgusted. Then the girl took Cole's hand and kissed him. Phoebe's eyes started to burn with anger and they filled with tears. She walked over to an empty table and sat down. For the whole Study period she sat there thinking why in the hell she got so mad at the girl, which she now knew was Cole's girlfriend. He was one of _them_, but she still felt mad and jealous.   
  
At the end of the period Alexis walked over to Phoebe's table, adjusted her glasses and glared at her. "What is with you Phoebe? You're acting weird!"   
" It's nothing." Phoebe couldn't help but get up and stare at Cole, he was staring back. Alexis stood there, astonished. " Oh my god! You have the hots for Cole don't you!?" "No I don't! Why would I!?" "Well Phoebe it's weird how you keep starring at him, don't you think?" "No I don't think so! Why would I want to be with the guy whose mom killed my dad!?" Alexis' eyes started to fill with tears and she raced out of the Study Hall. " Alexis, wait!" Alexis didn't wait she just ran. " Ugh, like my day could get any worse."  
  
It was almost the end of the school day and Phoebe was feeling great! Her teachers praised her for the wonderful work she had done on some review tests. She walked through the halls, people were talking and laughing. Phoebe walked up her locker when she saw a sign.  
  
Twin Oaks Dance!  
Today at 7:00-12:30 at the auditorium!  
Be there and bring a date!  
  
"Don't even think of going." Phoebe turned around and saw_ that _girl, Cole's girlfriend. " I saw you this morning with Cole. You know he's my boyfriend and he will be forever. He's going to the dance with me and everyone else has a date, except you. So don't think of going you'll only embarrass yourself, Phoebe, is it?" "Yeah. Why?" "It's a stupid name." The girl walked away and Phoebe saw a name tag: Hayley Morris.   
  
Phoebe turned away and her eyes filled up with tears. The girl was right, Phoebe was a stupid name and Cole would always be with her. She was pretty, blond hairs, blue eyes, skinny, cheerleader, perfect teeth, and no glasses. Then Phoebe thought of herself, brown hair, brown eyes, skinny, braces, glasses, and she wasn't a cheerleader, she wasn't popular. Why wouldn't Cole not want to stay with her?  
  
When Phoebe got home, her mother had a huge smile on her face. Phoebe wondered why, today was a court day, the final one, the one that counted and her mom was smiling. "Guess what?" "What?" "We won! Well we beat the Turner's lawyers and we get our money back plus $150,000 more!" Phoebe was so happy, she felt like crying and she did. "And guess what else?" "What?" "Doctor Winthrop called, you get your braces off today, at 3:35! And I went to our eye doctor and he said to get you some contacts!" Phoebe was thrown back, today was her lucky day!  
  
It was 4:37 and Phoebe looked at herself in the mirror. She looked way different, way prettier. She heard her mom downstairs and went down. " So what's this I hear about a dance?" "Oh nothing, just something for school."   
"Well here." Her mom handed her a skirt and top, it was very pretty, and cool. It looked like the one she had liked in a magazine, it was it. " Mom, I." "No I's or buts Phoebe, you're going." "Thanks!" "You welcome."   
  
Phoebe was all ready. She looked like a cheerleader, like someone popular and she liked it.   
  
Phoebe was waiting for the bus when she saw Cole's car again.   
  
Cole kept starring at Phoebe, not thinking it was really her. He pulled over and asked her if she needed a ride. Phoebe said yes and got in the car.   
  
"I thought Hayley would be here." "Uh, she went with some friends." "Oh." The rest of the way was silence.  
  
When they got there Hayley still hadn't showed up. They were both sitting at a table laughing and talking. Then Cole asked her to dance. Phoebe hesitated but then said okay, the music was upbeat anyway.  
When they reached the dance floor the music had changed and it was slow. Cole put his arm around Phoebe. She stopped for second, she wasn't sure what was going on but then put her head on his shoulder and they started to dance.   
  
Cole didn't know what he was doing. He was supposed to hate her but actually felt something else, a little more than a crush. Everything was perfect, they were dancing and talking until Hayley walked in and starred at them on the dance floor. Her eyes turned to fire and she headed straight for Phoebe.  
  
  
**


	5. chp.5

**Part 5  
  
Hayley stormed toward Phoebe. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Who are you?!" Phoebe backed away from Cole. "I have to go." Phoebe ran out the door and Cole just starred at it." That's right go!" Hayley muttered under her breath. Cole was fighting with himself, should he go after her or leave her be. If he went Hayley would probably kill her on Monday, but if he didn't Phoebe wouldn't trust him anymore. She would feel like he was just pretending, which he kind of was.  
  
" He isn't coming." Phoebe said to herself. "He isn't coming." She was standing there holding back tears. She wanted him, any second, to come bursting out of the front doors, but he didn't so she left.   
  
The next day at school was fine, no yelling, but it was after school that Phoebe was scared about.  
  
She was getting ready for the Halloween party, she wanted to go, but didn't. Alexis wanted her to so why not. She put on an orange shirt with black pants and a black duster. Phoebe walked out the door, her mom wasn't going to be there for two days so the house was empty, everyone had their own parties.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and went for the door bell. "Hi! I saw you coming, don't think I'm a sorta weirdo." "Hi Alexis." "Uh come in!" Alexis opened the door to reveal a grand house. " The party's over here." Alexis pointed her to a huge room full of people.   
  
" Hey, what's up?" Cole said plopping down, next to Phoebe. " Why would you care?" "I don't know. I was born curious." "Ugh! Nothing. This party is kind of boring." Cole frowned, nut then smiled. "I know." He got up, smiled and walked away.  
  
" Hey bitch! You the one with brown hair!" Phoebe turned around, it was Hayley. Alexis looked up and ran over to Phoebe. "Is she talking to you?" "I think so." Phoebe said trembling from fear. " Come over here!" Phoebe walked over to Hayley, with her head down. "Look up at me!" Phoebe lifted her head. "Bad idea." Hayley said right before she took a swing at Phoebe and broke her nose. Blood was pouring out onto the floor and Phoebe had her hand over he nose holding tears back. "Phoebe!" Cole yelled running across the room. He put his arm around her and lead her to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and called his mother.  
  
" Phoebe why didn't you tell me?" Patty said getting ice for Phoebe's nose. "Because, I know how you feel towards them." "Phoebe, you should have talked to me about it. Now we have to move." "What!? Why?!" " Mrs. Turner said it would be best and I would like it too." "But mom we can't." Phoebe said holding back tears. "I know, but you'll adjust soon enough sweetie." "When are we going?" " On Sunday, to Maryland, your uncle has a house for sale and he's going to sell it to us. Don't worry, you'll adjust."  
  
  
November 7, 2009  
  
Dear Cole and Alexis,   
My sister Piper had a baby yesterday, it's a girl, and so cute. Paige told her to name her Veronica and she did, Veronica Paige Wyatt. Oh did I tell you about Leo, he's really nice, and he married Piper. I'm engaged! His name is Harvey and he's really nice too! We're not sure on a date yet, but I know for sure you two will be there!   
Hey what ever happened to Hayley Morris? Well Hope life's been treating you good!  
  
Sincerely,  
Phoebe Halliwell  
THE END**


	6. chp.6

Part 6  
  
Little Update: People were saying how they didn't want it to end like that, so I thought about an alternate ending, but decided no to. Instead I'm going to extend the story! :) I'm not sure if you guys will like it, but here it goes.  
  
  
He lifted his face from the paper, wanting to throw it away, holding back tears. Phoebe was the only person he really ever loved, truly that is. Since the day she left he promised himself that he would find her.   
He looked down at the letter again.  
Dear Cole and Alexis.  
This made him more depressed. Alexis was dead. That reminded him on how distant he was from Phoebe. Alexis would've loved to see her again.   
All these thoughts swirled in his head and resulted in him breaking down. Tears flowed freely from his cheeks as he remembered the pain that he felt when Phoebe left and the more pain as he remembered Alex's death. That was it; his life was full of pain and suffering. He should've said something, then Phoebe would still be here, in his arms.  
He wanted so much to just touch her again. Hold her and talk to her. Then he remembered what she said the day she left. She was standing there holding back an ocean of tears.  
"Cole. I'll never forget you. We will always be best friends."  
This put a knife through his heart. "Best friends." He didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be her lover.   
Cole thought to himself.   
"I have to stop it. She can't get married."  
He picked up a piece of paper and wrote her a letter.  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
I have bad news, Alex is.......she's dead. She died in a car accident. Ha, think about it. We thought not even the Devil himself could kill her.   
Well, I'm glad to hear about Veronica. Send me a picture okay? I hope Piper's happy.   
How's Paige? Is she married, engaged?  
Speaking of marriage, how's your engagement going?  
  
(Cole stopped. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Phoebe not to get married. It would hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He decided to keep going. )  
  
Phoebe please don't do it!! You can't! I love you with all my heart. I should've stopped you from going that day! I should've talked to my mother. My life has been hell without you! I need you here with me. I love you.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
Cole Turner  
He sealed the letter in an envolope and mailed it as quickly as he could. I he waited any longer he might reconsider and Phoebe had to know how he felt. She deserved to know. 


End file.
